


Love is never simple

by Octoberrose11



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Art show, Broken Bones, F/F, F/M, Misunderstandings, Set in America, always a girl Liam, always a girl louis, always a girl niall, harry and zayn are both boys still, harry plays football, i don't know how to tag help, jay gives zayn condoms, louis and niall and liam are cheerleaders, louis doesn't know how to do feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jr year happens Louis thought she had it all. She was popular, head cheerleader and everyone loved her. Then he comes into her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is never simple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashter/gifts).



> yes hi! Uhm. This is my very second attempt at posting on Ao3 and also writing One Direction fanfic so hopefully I don't mess things up too badly. There's a couple of people I'd like to thank
> 
> One: Megan, (investigate-wellington), on Tumblr. Megan read the first rough take of this fic forever and ever and ever ago. She tried her best to beta read it for me, and I'm sure there was more then a few mistakes. 
> 
> Two: Kim, (thezaynlife), on Tumblr. Without Kim I wouldn't have signed up to do this. She let me rant at her and literally sob in her ask box when I thought I couldn't finish this thing. 
> 
> Three: Link, (andybrnards), on Tumblr. Link has probably read this fic like twenty times in the whole process of writing it. Never once did he have anything bad to say about it, which I'm thankful for. (I'm more then a little scared to post this man)
> 
> Anyways other things to note: this is based in America, probably in the south, though I don't think I ever said where exactly. They're all American except Niall who moved to America from Ireland when she was like nine. Three of the characters are girls. 
> 
> And I think that's it. Please enjoy!

She was a cheerleader, but not by her own choice. Her two best friends Liam and Niall both decided to try out freshman year and she never saw them so when sophomore year came around she decided to try out as well. To everyone's surprise here she was, junior year, head cheerleader. Being the girlfriend, (ex) girlfriend, of the quarterback had its perks, (not). She hated it. She hated having to be here through her summer break. She hated the fucking short skirt she had to wear, that showed off all the curves she had. She hated that the football players got an air conditioned indoor gym to practice in and here they where outside under the hot sun. She hated the stupid socks they had to wear. She hated that her entire closet was made up of cheer gear. Though everyone on the team, and everyone at school loved her, she hated being a cheerleader. 

Louis would much rather be running track or playing soccer or even playing football with the boys. Which is why it wasn’t surprising she missed her cue for the pirouette on her pyramid and went falling face first towards the ground; bracing her hands out in front of her to try to break her fall everyone could hear the nasty crunch her wrist made as it turned at a ninety degree angle. 

“Oh my god Lou! Lou babe, are you okay?” The pyramid behind her quickly was dismantled and Liam dropped to her knees beside her. 

“Does it fucking look like I’m okay Leemo?” she snapped, sitting up carefully as she tucked her injured wrist to her chest. Liam gently helped her stand up as Niall protectively kept the other girls from surrounding her. 

“You need to go to the nurse, mate.” Niall spoke up. “It’s most definitely broken. I mean look at it.” 

Everyone looked down at her wrist which was still hanging at an odd angle. All the girls made sympathetic cooing noises which made Louis make a horrible face. “For fuck sakes girls I’m not dying, hold it together. Get your asses back on the field and practice the routine again. After I get this wrapped I’ll be back and it better be perfect! If not I’ll keep you all after until it is. We’ve only get three months until competition and we are not letting Bowman High beat us again this year. If they so much as think about it you will all be running drills for the next six months. Now go!”

The rest of the girls ran off and got into starting position but Liam stayed behind, eyeing her with concern. “Do you want me to come with you to the nurse, babe?”

“Nah, love, I’ll be fine. I’m sure she’ll just wrap it and make me go to the hospital later. No go. You’re head cheerleader in my absence. Don’t let them get out of hand.”

“Aye captain!” Liam saluted her with a cheeky grin before running to the girls waiting for some kind of direction. 

Louis shook her head before heading to the side door of the school, knowing it would be unlocked for the football players to come in and out. Some of them called out to her as she entered but she ignored them, still cradling her arm to her chest. It was throbbing now, not the near death pain it was before, but she wasn’t in the right mind to stop for anyone. The hallway seemed never ending, even as she walked as fast as her short legs could carry her.

Room 205

Room 209

Room 212

Finally room 216. 

“Nurse Styles?” 

It was kind of awesome that Harry, one of the sweetest football player’s mom was a nurse, she thought, except you never knew what mood she was going to be in. 

“Hello there, love! Oh dear, what have you done now Louis, dear?” Anne shook her head fondly at her even as she gestured for Louis to sit down on one of the empty beds in the room. 

“I feel off the top of the pyramid.” Louis told her grumpily. It wasn’t one of her proudest moments (especially since it’s happened more then once, to be fair more then once this week alone). 

“Let me see it then.” 

Holding her wrist out to Anne, she shook her head as she checked it over. “It’s broken. You’re going to have to go to the hospital to see if you need it to be set but I can wrap it here. Would you like me to call your mom to come pick you up?”

“No! I mean no, please. She has to pick up the twins from school and I don’t want to bother her anymore then I have to. I’m sure Liam or Niall can give me a ride to the hospital.” 

Anne gave her a severe look. “Just as long as you go. I’ll know if you don’t.” She began to quickly wrap the arm, trying to ward off swelling that had already began to set in. “Now off you go! I’m sure your girls are already missing you.”

“Thank you so much, Nurse Styles.” Louis said, backing out of the room. She took the left, heading to the gym again when she literally ran into someone. A god like someone. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” 

The guy looked up and her eyes met the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen, and knowing Liam and her puppy dog eyes that was saying something. “No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” He spoke softly, as though trying not to spook her. 

“It’s fine, I guess we’re both at fault.” She held out her uninjured hand and smiled at him. “I’m Louis. I don’t think we’ve met before, are you new here?”

“Yeah. Just moved here, I came to pick up my school schedule.” He gestured to the stack of papers he held. “‘m Zayn. Nice to meet you, but I left my little sister in the car and we still have to go by the elementary school so I’ll see you later Louis.” He smiled at her and quickly walked out the front doors, Louis unashamedly watching his ass as he walked. 

*************************************  
Eight long weeks (and school starting) later and her wrist is still in the fucking cast. Thankfully she’s been cleared to do most of the cheerleading stunts since she’s a flyer but she’s still not happy about it. Everyone hears about it, especially Liam. 

“This bitch is going to lose up our medals and I’ll cut a bitch, Lee, don’t think I won’t.” 

Liam sighed, continuing to highlight a passage in “The Grapes of Wrath”. “I’m sure you will. Now don’t you have parts for your play to memorize or something? Or, I don’t know, babe, maybe keep your voice down since we’re in the library?”

Rolling her eyes Louis stood up and shook her cheerleading skirt out. “I’m gonna go take a fucking smoke.”

Walking through the long never ending book shelves that towered over her Louis quietly made her way to the back door. As far as she knew only she and a few other students knew about it and she planned to keep it that way so she was really suprised when she saw the new student, Zach?, spray painting graffiti on the wall. And it wasn’t tasteless graffiti it was some kind of abstract mural.

Clearing her throat she made her presence known. “So if I don’t tell you’re out here will you not tell anyone I snuck out for a cigarette break?” 

He jumped and dropped his can of spray paint, turning around to stare at her before shaking his head. 

“Good, cause after the day I’ve had babe I need one.” She snuck her head down her bra and pulled out her lighter. “So are you enjoying school here?”

He shrugged, pushing some hair off his forehead, easily avoiding her eyes. 

“I understand. Things here are cray. Especially if you are on a sports team. Me? I’m head cheerleader, isn’t that a fucking laugh. But you’ve got to find something to do, man, or this’ll all be for waste, you know?”

He shrugged again, through his brow furrowed when he looked at her. 

“I don’t know maybe join an art club. I’m busy with drama and cheer and six younger siblings. I don’t have time for anything else. But there’s all kinds of posters around the school, find something that interests you and do it.” She ground the cigarette under her shoe and offered him a sweet smile. “I hope you find something that makes you as happy as this does. Ta!” She ducked back into the school building smiling to herself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Two days later at the football game Louis is half heartedly waving her pom-poms in the air when she notices him in the stands, making his way down to the football player and coach exit. Most students avoided it unless they personally had been invited on the field or had business or some kind, like during homecoming week. 

“Lee, look, there’s the new guy. Wonder what he’s doing.”

“Hmm?” Liam turned from smiling and waving at some little girls in the stands to look in the direction Louis indicated. “Oh, Zayn! Yeah he and Harry hit it off pretty well, I think. Harry’s taken him under his wing or something. I’m not sure. I think he persuaded Zayn to join year book and the art club with him.”

“Hm.” Louis watched as he looked both ways before stepping off onto the track before slowly making his way to where number Sixty-Nine sat on the bench. “Think there’s something going on between them?”  
  “Between Harry and Zayn? Babe are you blind?” Liam laughed. “Harry’s been trying to get into Niall’s pants since the eighth grade, he stalks her all around the school. He carries her books to her car so she doesn’t break into a sweat after practice. I think he’s dedicated.”

Louis hummed nodding, distracted. The two boys sat together laughing about something and she couldn’t explain the feeling she had at the moment but it was something akin to jealously. She wished she could make Zayn laugh like that. She shook the thought off before turning to her squad. “Okay girls, let’s show them what we got! Five six seven eight!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
On Monday she was back outside of the library smoking another cigarette but this time Niall was with her. 

“Lottie spilled my nail polish all over my comforter Niall! ALL OVER IT!”

“Uh huh.” Niall nodded her head not even looking up from her cell phone where she was watching an Ireland vs someone game of some kind.

“And- Oh hello.” She offered a sweet smile to Zayn, who hesitantly was walking out the door. “Are you coming out here to graffiti again?” 

“No.” He shook his head and looked at her from under his eye lashes. “I remembered you smoking here and thought it seemed like a nice spot but I can leave if I’m bothering you?”

“No! The more the merrier, right Niall?” she hit her hard in the side, finally making Niall look up.

“Jesus Christ woman, hit me a little harder why don’t you- oh hello. I’m Niall.”

“Zayn.” He nodded at her, pulling out his own pack and a lighter before taking a deep breath in. 

“Anyways. As I was saying. She spilled nail polish all over my bed spread. With my new script all over it! So I had to go and get a new one and you know how Mrs. Grise is about that. I had to practically get on my knees and promise her my first five children before she would hand one over. That and my mom’s awesome chocolate mousse cake.”

Zayn laughed, startling them all. Louis looked over at him and for the first time they made eye contact and smiled at each other. 

“Then Fizzy started crying because I took all the nail polish away from the girls and lectured them about using things without grown up supervision and mom got involved and that wasn’t pretty. We all got sent to our rooms and mom took Doris and Ernie to the park while the other four pouted and cried. I didn’t care you know, because what the fuck am I going to do at the park? Apparently to them it was like the world was ending.”

The bell rang then, signaling the end of the hour and Louis groaned. Zayn smiled at her, grounding his cigarette out under his shoe, gently touching her shoulder before going inside. Louis touched the shoulder he touched then turned and looked at Niall. 

“What the fuck was that?”

“Did you say something love? I wasn’t listening. Ireland is killing it right now.”

With a sigh Louis shook her head. “Never mind, let’s head in. I have math next with Coach Wilson and I’d hate to be late for that.” Taking Niall’s arm in her hand she rolled her eyes and dragged the blonde into the building behind her, where they parted ways to go to their different classes.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thursday found her in the lunch room, out of her cheerleading skirt for once (still in stupid school pride sweats but it was better then the uniform), sitting by herself for once. That within itself was odd since she was so popular and usually had a full table but she had told Liam and Niall and the other cheerleaders to fuck off, that she had to have this script memorized by sixth period or she’d be fucked and they where running interference to keep the others away, so she was really suprised when someone sat down at the table across from her. 

“Hi. Too cool for everyone now?”

She let the script drop to the table as a small smile slide across her face. “Not hardly.” She looked up to meet his gaze. “I have to have this last scene memorized today and Niam are keeping everyone away. I see they let you through though?”

Zayn smirked at her. “I bribed them. I told them I’d let them have two pages in the yearbook. I’m totally kidding by the way.”

Louis closed her textbook and leaned across the table at him, so he’d know she was totally focused on their conversation. “I don’t doubt they’d sell me out for that. Though to be fair Niall might if you promise her you could get her a date with Harry.”

Zayn laughed. “I don’t think she needs my help there any.” He nodded his head in the direction of where Niall and Harry sat together, Harry hanging off of Niall. “He’s obsessed.” He looked at Louis closely again. “You cut your hair. I like it.”

Suddenly self conscious she touched the shorter strands. “Thanks. You’re the first person to notice.”

He smiled kindly at her. “It does really look good.” He picked up his apple and took a bite before standing up. “Looks like your guard dogs are getting anxious so I’ll leave you to your memorizing. It was nice to see you Lou.”

“You too?” 

She watched him walk away rather then open her book back open. She was finding herself feeling a tad confused with the whole situation, but then conversations with Zayn usually left her feeling like that. Maybe a (shudder) girl to girl talk with Liam was in order. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liam and Louis never did get a chance to have that talk. Louis and Zayn, however, did manage to get closer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Zaaaaaaaaaaaaayn. You really don’t think it’s tacky if I get a tramp stamp?”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head from where he laid across her silver bedspread covered bed. He was too long for it, so his feet hung over the edge, but he was relaxed for once. “No, babe, I’ve already told you. A tramp stamp isn’t tacky unless you make it tacky. However I think you should do with something meaningful. Why don’t you get your cheer squad’s name or something? Then when you’re sixty you can tell your grandchildren how kick ass you had been at their age.”

She hummed, thoughtful. “I guess it would look kind of cool on my ankles. I don’t know if I want ‘The Rouge’ on my body forever though.”

Looking at her he snorted. “A tramp stamp would be much better?”

With a huff she made a running start and jumped and collapsed on top of him. “If you’re going to be a bitch then you can get out.” She pinched his side. 

“I’m being a bitch?” he asked, deadpan, shifting out from under her. “What about last night when you threw a temper tantrum at iHop when they forgot the chocolate chips in your chocolate chip pancakes? Or when we went to the art gallery and the lady printing us our tickets thought you were twelve? Or when-”

She slapped a hand over his mouth. “Okay! Okay, I get it! I can be a bitch too.” She laughed. “But right now I need help deciding what to get for my eighteenth birthday and you’re not being any help.” 

“Why not get a tea cup or something? It’s dainty. You’re not. It’s the perfect oxymoron.” 

“I am too fucking dainty!” she punched him as hard as she could in the balls to prove her point. 

Curling in a ball he groaned. “You just made my point there, babe. Get a dagger or something. Think outside the box. I don’t know.” He himself was covered in tattoos (most of them home done) at only seventeen and yet here he was being no help. 

“You’ll still come with me, right?” She threaded her fingers through his. 

“Of course babe, there’s no where else I’d rather be.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the end she ended up getting his favorite poem tattooed along the top part of her shoulder. “So I’ll never forget you, even when we’re old and at separate colleges.” she teased.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She was in one of the few dresses she owned, a little bright red number, in black heels, doing her makeup when the doorbell rang. She shrugged and continued to apply lipstick knowing one of her sisters would get the door. 

“You look beautiful.” Zayn said from the doorway. 

“Thanks babe, you don’t look half bad yourself.” She teased, closing her lipstick. He was taking her to some kind of art gallery opening and then out to dinner at his dad’s restaurant. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” She picked up a sweater from her bed and put it on before pulling her clutch to her chest. “Shall we then?” She smiled at him and took the arm he teasingly offered her as the exited her bedroom and headed down the long staircase that faced her front door. “Bye Lots! Be good for mom.” 

Lottie stuck her head around the door frame and pouted. “Why do you get to go on grown up dates and I don’t?”

Blushing slightly at the word date she answered, “Because I’m seventeen and you’re twelve. Now go and play, or something. Zayn and I are going to be late.” She squeezed his hand.

“Right. We have a long drive a head of us.”

“Not too long, I hope.” Louis mom, Jay, walked around the corner wiping her hands on an apron. 

“No ma’am, about thirty minutes.”

“You two have fun, call if it gets too late.”

“Yes mom. Bye mom. C’mon Zayn, let’s go before someone else starts in on us.” She pulled him out the front door by his arm, his delightful laughter echoing behind her. 

Opening the car door for her he watched as she gathered her dress to sit down before closing the door and walking around the car to get in on his side. “You really do look good tonight.” He told her, starting the car and backing out of the drive way. 

“So do you.” She watched as he made a left off of her street, Pinecone, and onto highway thirty-five. “So. This art gallery thing. Are there going to be any pieces of yours on display?” 

He laughed and rubbed a hand across the scruff on his face. “No, no one would want to exhibit any of my art. It’s all professional and I’m just an amateur. I spray paint falls for fun.”

As they came to a stop at the red light she reached over and slapped him on the head as hard as she could, ignoring the cry of pain he let out. “You idiot. I’ve seen some of your murals, anyone would be lucky to show them off.”

A blush painted his cheeks. “Maybe one day in the future.” He shrugged as they made a turn onto the street off the highway. “But for now it’s a fun hobby and that’s good enough for me.”

Louis frowned thoughtfully at him but kept her mouth shut for once, instead choosing to concentrate on the music playing through the speakers and the feeling of his hand on her upper thigh. 

“We’re nearly there by the way.” Zayn told her, his thumb making a soothing motion on her leg, goosebumps breaking out on her.

“Good. I feel like we’ve been in the car forever.” 

In truth Louis didn’t do well with car rides. She didn’t have the attention span and hated sitting still. Since meeting Zayn she had gotten better as they constantly drove places together but she was still bad at them. The scenery outside the window, what they could see anyway with how dark it was, was as cows and trees and the occasional house. Now that they where nearing the city she could make out the sky line of apartment buildings and high rises and Louis felt like she could relax. Her hands unclenched and she let her feet come out from under her car seat. 

As Zayn took his hand off her thigh and parked the car she took a deep breath and looked at herself as best she could in the car window. She nodded to herself and smiled, taking Zayn’s hand when he opened the car door for her. Together they walked into the art museum, the stars overhead smiling down at them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had been walking in the art museum for almost in an hour and where currently in the Inca: Conquests of the Andes exhibit when Zayn stopped her in front of Botella con felino reposado y banda calada. He had been acting weirder as the night went on, rubbing his face more and watching her more then the art work so Louis knew something was up. 

“Louis. Babe. You know prom is coming up.” He laughs at himself. “Coming up as in it’s like in five months.”

She clears her throat. “Yes, I’m aware.”

 

Nervously wiping his hands on his pants he finally met her eyes. “I was hoping since we’re sort of dating now that you’d be my date to prom?”

She froze, stuck on the ‘sort of dating now.’ Thankfully there was a bench behind her as her knees gave out and she collapsed gracelessly onto it. “Uh. We-we’re dating?” she tried finally. 

He blinked at her, just as confused as she was. “Uhm. Yes? We have been for like three months now. I thought you knew that.” 

Shaking her head Louis let out a hysterical giggle. “I had no fucking idea.” Leaning foreword she laid her head on her knees wiping tears off her face. “Oh my god. Okay. I’m going to go to the bathroom and we’ll redo this conversation, okay?”

Zayn nodded hesitantly, unsure what to do faced with Louis being so unlike herself. “I’ll be here.” He gestured to the bench as she stood up and wiped the last of her tears off her face. 

“I’ll be right back, promise.” 

Rounding the corner and sure with the knowledge that Zayn could no longer see her she broke into a sprint and pushed her way into the bathroom, she pulled out her iPhone and Facetiming Liam, who didn’t look pleased when she answered. 

“For god’s sakes woman put some clothes on!” Louis hissed, averting her eyes from Liam’s naked upper thigh. 

“Well, fucking sorry. You interrupted the first time me and Sophia have had sex in weeks so this better be important.”

Louis frowned at her even as she watched the two girls pull on tops before finally spilling out, “Are me and Zayn seriously dating?”

Liam paused in pulling up her underwear, side eyeing her, not sure how to answer. Sophia took pity on her with a sigh and a roll of her eyes. “Yes, you idiot. Everyone’s been talking about it at school for months.”

Liam nodded. “Yeah, it’s kind of big news that someone swept you off your feet after everything with Mr dick head last year.”

“Well, why didn’t anyone fucking tell me?” she yelled out frustrated, startling a woman in a stall next to her.

“Honestly babe? We thought you know. Like, he’s so far gone for you it’s crazy. We’re confident he loves you already. You could probably murder someone in front of him and he’d still think the sun shine’s out of your ass. He’s been taking you, only you mind you, to expensive places. Places that people take people on dates.” 

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” Louis paled. “We’re fucking dating. Oh my god.”

Liam smiled at her sympathetically. “Okay, you’re dating him. Now go put on your big girl panties and tell him you feel the same way about him so me and my girl can go back to having sex, okay?”

Louis nodded, dazed even as she said goodbye and hung up the call and put her phone away. Exiting the stall she washed her hands and checked her makeup before sighing and looking herself in the eye. “You are a fucking goddess. Anyone would be lucky to have you. Zayn is your best friend and if he wants more then he deserves it. You deserve it. You are fabulous.” She nodded once before walking out the door and back to where she left Zayn. 

When she was within feet of him he stood up to face her, his face was tense but he tried his hardest to smile at her. “So.”

“So I love you too you fucking loser, oh my god.” She threw herself at him and hugged him as tight as she could. 

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, ignoring the looks from the old people surrounding them. “I’m glad because I really, really do love you.” He allowed her to burrow into his collarbone for a moment longer before pulling away to smirk at her. “Did you really not know that we where dating? Because I kind of thought it was obvious.”

She pulled away and hit him on the shoulder even as she blushed. “I guess not.” She took his hand and pulled him towards the exit. “Liam said everyone at school knew before I did. Oh my god Lottie knew before me.” She face palmed. “Did my mom know?”

Laughing he unlocked the car door. “Yeah babe, I’m sure your mom knew otherwise she wouldn’t have given me these when I first got to your house.” He opened the backseat door and pulled out an unopened box of condoms. “Most embarrassing moment of my life so far if I do say so myself.”

Another blush overcame her. “Please, please, please tell me you are joking and that my mom did not give you those.”

He winced and put them back in the backseat before slamming the door. “I wish I could but I’d be lying.”

“Oh my god.” She closed her eyes and wished the ground would swallow her whole. 

He watched a moment, his gaze intense, before taking her in his arms again. “We don’t have to use them anytime soon. Fact I’d rather we didn’t use them anytime soon.” 

She laughed, leaning against his shoulder, slightly overwhelmed, before biting her lip and looking up at him. “Maybe not now but.... Prom?” She offered cautiously. 

His eyes crinkled as he smiled and kissed her forehead. “Whatever you want babe. Whatever you want.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
News of their relationship quickly spread through out the school, most reactions positive. There was some who thought the head cheerleader should be dating a football player but with a few well thought out pranks (and the occasional kick in the balls from Louis or Liam) those people quickly learned to watch their mouth. 

The girls kill their routines at all of their competitions, coming second place in all the United States. (Louis complained they should have won first but Zayn distracted her with kisses so she’d stop, even though he secretly agreed with her, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone even under threat of death.) 

Harry and Niall finally got their shit together, giving Zayn and Louis a run in for the cutest couple of the year. Harry seemed to think it was his job to wait on Niall hand and foot and she let him for a little while before she punched him in the gut and told him to get his act together. He backed off a little but still spent more money on her then he probably should have. 

Sophia and Liam stayed together of course. Liam confided in Louis that she was thinking about proposing at their graduation the next year. Louis called her a “fucking idiot”, told her to wait until after college, then went and made out with Zayn. A lot of help she was. 

They did end up using the condoms, after prom just like Zayn had suggested. Louis took Niall and Liam with her when she went dress shopping and ended up buying a dress just shy of the color of her eyes. It wasn’t the most appropriate dress for a school dance but when she threatened the school with her mom’s lawyers they backed off. Zayn rented them a hotel room and used a fake ID card to get them drunk off the alcohol the mini fridge held. It was honestly the best sex she ever had, though she only told Lottie and Liam in the silence of her bedroom a couple of days later.

And if, in college five years later, Louis comes across a ring Zayn has hidden in their shared dresser, she'll keep quiet and smile, please. Sometimes you really do get your happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at iliveinlouisass on tumblr. Please come say hi!


End file.
